Conventionally, a clock signal may be synthesized from a reference signal provided from a crystal oscillator. There are many limitations with conventional devices used to provide an oscillating signal with a clock pattern, including semiconductor area usage and jitter, among others.
Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide clock synthesis that overcomes one or more of the above-described limitations.